rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VedranTheII/VII-th Monthly Character Creation Competition
Greetings and WELCOME TO THE…mostly unofficial… RWBY WIKI MONTHLY CHARACTER CREATION COMPETITION! A competition of skill, creativity, love for the show and kissing the feet of whomever is judging. If this is your first time hearing of this little event, allow me to give you an abridged summary: The short version The judge (that’s currently me BTW) picks one and only one theme that can be anything that crosses their mind; from an animal, to a period, to a mythology, to a concept, or even a simple rule. Using a character creation template supplied by the judge (-waves at the audience-), you submit an OC that best fits the chosen theme.The character must conform to all the rules to be consider eligible for this competition. The first full character you post is the one that will be judged, however you have until the end of the contest (The 7th of November at 23:59:59 wikia time) to modify and upgrade the character as you see fit. After one week, the competitions ends and I chose a winner based on which character best fits that theme using a grading system and my selective standards. The winner get’s bragging rights and is tasked to judge the next month’s competition and its theme..or try and convince someone else to do it if they don’t feel like it. The theme: CIRCUS The CIRCUS is in town this month, here to entertain and to wow people of all ages. Maybe you’re a fan of the trapeze act, seeing people perform death defying stunts. Not impossible enough for you? Well, how about a magic act, ranging from the adorable to the impossible, as the performers seems to bend the rules of the world any way they see fit? Or maybe you go there for the animal act. Watch in silent unease as the tamers cage themselves with all manners of dangerous beast and treat them as one would a house pet, a house pet that can end their lives in nothing…but a second. Or maybe you’re one of those people that are strangely unafraid of clowns, and can look past all that scary makeup and be able to enjoy them making a fool of themselves…but that’s just crazy talk, clearly they are the deadliest thing out of the whole event. ... To clarify, I am NOT forcing you to make an OC that that belongs in the circus ACT. If you want to make a character that works as a circus vendor, or an OC with a clown theme that never went to a circus, be my guest. If you DO decide to make a person that lives outside a circus, however, I expect the theme to be more noticeable, as a vendor loses whatever link to the circus they might have had by not participating in one. Rules, template, and submission section, can be found here . Incidentally, the judging and selection of a winner will also take place in the same spot. Category:Blog posts